Cry Wolf
by BlueLines
Summary: She just wanted to enjoy the trip to London with her friends. But then she saw something and now she is hunted and has to hide. In a world which is not her own...
1. Default Chapter

****

This Story belonged to TrojanGirl but unfortunately she hasn't the time to continue it so it's my task now. I will upload her first 4 chapters, the fifth will be written by me. It will take some time as I have a lot of schoolwork to do and my job. And I hope, you will be as kind to me as you were to TrojanGirl. English isn't my native but I'll try my best. Enjoy the chapters :-)

**Meeting unexpected People**

Chapter one  
  
I couldn't believe we were walking in the centre of London. My friends and I had been saving money for almost two years, but finally we had managed to get it. One week ago we took a flight and ended up in this wonderful city. For a group of four twenties girls that was a great experience. I took the camera, standing in front of the Big Ben, trying to hold the umbrella with one hand. Weather, it was a mess.  
  
"Come on, girls, put together and smile" I shouted, as my three friends hugged and cried a loud "cheese".  
  
"Ok, Azucena, now you.. go there.. "I walked towards the bridge, and placed myself there. The fog didn't let me see my friend well.  
  
"Patricia, I can't see you, the picture won't succeed!" I put my bag on the balcony and then heard a distant noise. Great. I had dropped my bag somewhere. "Girls, wait for me, I come back now!"  
  
"What's wrong? "Sarah asked, worried.  
  
"My bag fell, but I'll be back in no time!" They nodded as I went downstairs, running. In the distance I saw the green bag, with its content spread around. The river ran by my side, rain still falling. Nobody else was there, or this I thought. As soon as I kneeled on the ground, I heard loud voices. A group of men, probably a fight. I knew that the wisest thing would be to run away and forget about it.. but my instinct was asking me to walk some more steps.  
  
"Richard, he's lying. Take his suitcase.."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Here they are.." Another voice remarked, happily. "Is this girl, right? Is she?"  
  
"I didn't know it.. I thought she was here.."  
  
"They told us she would arrive one week ago.. she knows the secret, how to get in that world.."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure.." The voice of a woman joined the group. "She still doesn't know that she knows the secret.. somehow she lost this memory when she was just a small girl.. when we'll find her, we'll make her remember" An evil laugh followed this statement. Now I could see them. Three men and a woman, one of the boys was laying on the ground, his face showed fear. The tallest one had a gun pointing at his head.  
  
"Say goodbye to the world.." He smiled and killed him.  
  
"My god.." I murmured, when a huge cat jumped in front of me , and I couldn't help shouting. The group ran in my direction.  
  
"A girl! A girl has seen us! Go and get her!"  
  
"No..no..no.." I ran so fast that my legs seemed to be flying. I felt them coming closer and closer, I knew it was my end. I shouted, and a group of people looked over the fence, above the river. "Please, help me!!" But fog was too deep to see anything. I reached the end of a passage. A stone wall locked my way. That was the end. I closed my eyes and prayed. No, that couldn't be the end. I kneeled on the ground, and I heard them coming closer and closer. But all from the sudden, a pair of strong arms picked me up, and the wall opened as if it was a door. Darkness came, and a big hand covered my mouth.  
  
"Don't make a noise, or else they will get you" I didn't know who was that man, but he looked like a giant. Minutes passed, and we heard steps leaving. "Lumos" Someone else whispered. We weren't alone. I was shocked. Another man was holding a stick.. and the stick had its own light.. was I dreaming?  
  
"Who are you? "I asked, scared, trying to look for an exit. The giant had a black beard covering his face. The other man, quite handsome, wore strange clothes. As if they came from a tale.  
  
"Don't fear anything, you're safe with us. We found you by coincidence.. what were you doing in those passages?" He blinked.  
  
"My bag fell from the balcony.. my friends wanted to take a picture of me. And then I saw how those men killed the other one, and.." I couldn't go on speaking, my voice was shaking.  
  
"OK, we'll make this. You will close your eyes and when you'll open them, you'll find yourself in the police station"  
  
"What?" Were they crazy? I felt completely scared, two mad men inside a kind of secret passage saying stupid things about magic.. and making magic.. The handsome one took my arm, while the giant nodded. A strong light filled the place, and I felt dizzy. I had to close my eyes indeed. Wind ran through my hair, and suddenly, peace came, and I could feel the rain again on my face.  
  
"Open your eyes" And I did so. Only the handsome man was there.  
  
"What had just happened?" He smiled at my surprise, but I was out of my nerves.  
  
"Don't look for an explanation, you won't find it" He looked back, and I saw a big building with the letters Scotland Yard. "Here it is.. come in and tell them. Now I can't help you more. Good luck" He smiled kindly.  
  
"Wait.. who are you?" I asked, taking his arm. He gently removed my hand and went on walking.  
  
"Call me Professor Lupin" And he disappeared inside the fog. What kind of name was that?  
  
I came inside the building, where a tall policeman stopped me. Once I explained my situation, he led me to an office apart. He knocked on the door and I heard a strong voice from the other side.  
  
"Come in" I entered the room alone, and closed the door behind me. An old man with grey eyes looked up. "So... what's the problem?"  
  
"I've seen a crime.. in front of the Big Ben.." The man looked puzzled.  
  
"First of all.. who are you?" He pointed at the chair and I sat down.  
  
"Azucena Lofish"  
  
"Strange name.. you're not British, right? Well.. so please, tell me what happened." He took a quill and a piece of paper, and I started explaining. From time to time he was frowning, nodding and making strange noises. Once I finished, he took some minutes to reply. "Could you recognise any of them from a picture?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I could.." The man brought a folder full of papers.  
  
"Ok.. if they're among those pictures.. then you're in serious trouble.. "  
  
"What do you mean?" I felt my hands shaking, and he passed me the photos.  
  
"Don't worry about this.. just tell me if you can see them" I passed the pages and stopped, opening my mouth. There they were.  
  
"Those ones.. the two men and the woman.." I felt so bad when I saw his look, and then he gazed at me. He picked up the telephone and dialled a long number. I could say it had over twenty digits.  
  
"Hello, it's me.. yes, I'm afraid it happened again.. but this time is serious.. I'm a mugg..well, you know what I am, and I can't help her from those.. not muggl.. OK; I won't say the word.. but you know what happens in those cases.. I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't an emergency.. we have reasons to think that she didn't find them by coincidence.."  
  
"Hey! Are you saying that I belong to this gang? "He ignored my remark and went on talking.  
  
"So.. can I count on you?" He smiled. "Thank you, Albus "He hang up and stared at me. "Azucena.. we'll take care of everything.. your friends will be told that you had to leave the country for personal reasons.. and we'll tell your relatives that you're here for personal business too.. You're not younger than twenty so you won't have problems to stay. We have to hide you until we'll find those uncommon criminals"  
  
"What??" I shouted, standing up. "I can't stay here!"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, if it wasn't for my two friends Hagrid and Lupin you wouldn't be alive, right?" I opened my eyes in disbelief. How could he know that? "So now, please, sit down and listen. You'll be experiencing new things and I want you to trust me: nothing bad will happen to you. No matter the strange things you will see, the strange persons you will meet.." He made a pause, smiling. "You'll visit a different world indeed.. during two months you'll stay in Hogwarts"  
  
"Where?" I asked, frowning.  
  
"A school.. for children between twelve and eighteen"  
  
"And what will I do there? Attend classes in last year?" I asked, in an ironical tone. And I didn't like his smile.  
  
"No, you could never attend classes, because you're not one of them.. you're a muggle"  
  
"Muggle? You're insulting me or something like that? What the hell does it mean?"  
  
"That you're not a witch" Silence came. British people had gone completely crazy.  
  
"You're kidding.." I had to escape. I didn't know how, but I had to.  
  
"No, you won't go anywhere.." I heard a voice from a chimney. That was crazy and unreal. An old man showed up in the chimney!!  
  
"Oh, god, what's happening here?" I stood up and threw the chair on the ground. The old man had the kindest smile I had ever seen before.  
  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore.. I'm so pleased to invite you to my school.." We shook hands, although I was still completely shocked. However, something in that man calmed me down. "But before parting.. I think I have to tell you something about Hogwarts.. and the kind of people you will find there.. don't fear anything, my girl.. we'll take care of you. You will be our new Muggle Studies Professor" His smile looked funny, but I didn't see that funny at all.  
  
"A Professor?" He nodded.  
  
"We thought that it could be better if a muggle taught about muggle things.. and not a witch.."  
  
"A witch.." I nodded, sceptically.  
  
"Yes, what is so funny? Hogwarts is not a common place.." The old man looked upset. "So the story goes like this.."


	2. Arriving in a strange World

Here's chapter two :-) Hope you enjoy it.

__

_**Arriving in a strange World **_

_**Chapter two**_

He took his wand and made fire in the chimney. The dungeons warmed in few seconds, and Severus Snape sat at his desk, looking into the thick potions book in front of him. His black eyes concentrated on the parchment, the quill writing fast. A knock on the door took him away from his thoughts. It was late in the night, and he raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Come in" Said with his deep cold voice. It was the less expected person.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I must tell you something.." Professor McGonagall entered the big room, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Minerva? "His voice sounded sharp, but he pointed at a chair and she sat down. The woman sighed, wrapping herself with the robes. The room was still cold.

"Dumbledore didn't return yet.. he left to London, business, I guess.. another muggle who needs protection.."

"Come on.." Snape replied, in a cold voice. He took his quill and played with it, his long fingers moving across. "And what's wrong this time?" His smile showed up, like venom.

"She was witness of a crime.. the murderers were Death Eaters. She was saved on time by Hagrid and Lupin, and Lupin brought her to the Police Station.." McGonagall expected an understanding look from him, but she only saw indifference. "Well?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Muggles are not of my business, and you know it.. I'm not interested on their lives, neither on their problems.. we already have enough with .."

"Don't call anybody mud blood, Severus" She interrupted, angrily. Hermione was her favourite student. Snape shook his head.

"It wasn't my intention" There was a dangerous tone in his voice. "So.. tell me what happens with this muggle then.." He leaned back in his chair, staring at her. She looked into the fire.

"She was on holidays when this happened.. and they saw her, they.. recognised her.."

"What do you mean?" His black eyes narrowed.

"It seems they were looking for her before.. but she doesn't know it.. we still don't know why, but they're interested on this muggle" She got an evil laugh in reply.

"Death Eaters interested on a muggle? Come on, Minerva"

"I knew you wouldn't take this seriously, it was a loss of time to come here" She stood up and walked towards the door, where she stopped once more and looked back. "Dumbledore will bring her here"

"What?" Snape stared at her, astonished. "No muggle can come to Hogwarts"

"Dumbledore took care of this. He already prepared the castle for her presence.. she will come in the morning, and she will be the new Muggle Studies professor. We will protect her until this mystery will be solved, and only professors will know who is she in reality. So please, be discrete. Students shouldn't suspect" She left the room closing the door with a bog noise. Snape looked into the fire again, and left the quill over the desk. He couldn't believe that a muggle was invited to Hogwarts, he couldn't understand why would someone take care of those kind of persons.. they were a world apart. He went to his bedroom trying to control his anger.

------------------ ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- --- ---------------

After hearing the whole story, the first thing I thought was: they're kidding me. That was it.. but at the same time, I had seen things I thought weren't possible.. travelling through chimneys, making magic with wands.. the old man smiled kindly at me, taking my arm, and I gave a last look to the policeman.

"See you in two month, when I hope everything will be solved" He said, standing up from his chair.

"What if this never gets solved?" I asked, scared.

"You'll stay in Hogwarts forever" I looked at the old man quickly, but he was laughing. "No, girl, don't worry.. now come with me, we must arrive before breakfast, you'll prepare yourself and come to the Great Hall to have breakfast and be introduced to the students"

The journey happened so fast that I didn't have time to react. All I saw were lights passing, dizziness in my head and cold, cold wind. When everything stopped, it was dark outside, late at night. And in front of us, a huge castle, with its towers, it's magical shape under the moonlight. Never before in my whole life I had seen such a marvellous building. The stone gave it a strong look, and the windows, covered with iron and glass, transported me to the old times of kings and princesses. But that was far from reality.

"This is Hogwarts school" The man said with pride. "You'll see that things here are not.. common.. and you'll find out that most of situations will be.. magical.. but I ask you not to be scared. No harm will be done and my colleagues will take care of you.. all of them, remember this. All of them"

"What do you mean?" I Asked, as we walked towards the building. Dumbledore smiled.

"You'll see.. now, come in" Before we crossed the door, I looked up at the towers, and for a while I thought I had seen a black shape staring from a window. But when I checked again, it was gone.

The halls were so dark that I could barely see anything. Pictures hanging from walls, stone grounds and.. what was that? I jumped trying not to shout. People inside pictures were moving! Dumbledore noticed my surprise and just smiled.

"Get used" He said, without giving an explanation, as we reached the end of the hall with high ceilings. "This will be your bedroom. You will find your clothes inside, all what you need.. and.. by the way.." He gave me a thoughtful look. "We must change your name.. it doesn't sound.. well.."

"You don't like my name" It was more a statement than a question, and the old man nodded.

"You will be Professor Galerna, Anabella Galerna" He left with a smile, and I opened the door, taking a deep breath. The room was big, with a small fireplace, where sparkles were jumping and warming the stance. The bed was big and comfortable, placed under a big window with coloured glasses. Roof and walls were made of stone, and candles were hanging across them, by magic. I felt charmed.

I found a big wardrobe full of different clothes. Robes, sweaters, everything was different. The toilet was small, and its pipes were different, I wasn't able to open them. Obviously, you needed magic for everything there, and I wondered how would I manage to do that. I walked inside and saw a small parchment: "Furniture will obey your wishes." What did that mean?

"Open hot water" I said, almost laughing at myself. When I turned around , smiling, I stopped, shocked, hearing the sound of water coming and filling the bath tub. "Wow.." I whispered, amazed. Soon I realised that the same worked with the rest of things there. But still too shocked to adapt myself to that new world, I stepped inside my bed, thinking. Thinking about what was expecting for me in the morning.. only in two hours.

I covered myself with the blankets, and looked into the fire. It was hypnotizing. My eyes were closing, when something made me jump inside my bed. A face. I had seen a face in the fire! Or maybe it was my imagination? No, impossible. I sat down and waited, my heart beating fast. A few sparkles jumped, but not usual ones.. red sparkles.. what was causing them? I felt scared. I walked towards the door, and opened it, looking into the dark and silent halls. I felt lonely, so lonely. Closing the door again, I walked around my room, but everything seemed to be calmed. Sparkles were gone, and no faces were spying me from the fireplace. My bed was warmer and I fell asleep soon.

-------------------- -------------------- ------------------------ ------ --------------------

Morning already. The sun light came through the window and I opened my eyes slowly. The two hours I had slept weren't enough for me. Slowly, I went to the toilet, asking pipes to fill the bath as soon as possible, smiling when they obeyed me. The wardrobe's doors opened by themselves, showing me the repertory of robes, and I chose a green one, without knowing why. Green called my attention. As soon as I picked it up, a sweater jumped, together with a skirt and a pair of boots, all of them matching the robes.

While I was taking the bath I thought about the next hours. I was afraid of meeting the rest of staff, students and new things waiting for me. I left the hot water and I dried at once, by magic too. Surprised, I put clothes on and the robe over them, feeling so different when I looked at myself in the mirror. As if we were on a Halloween party. I fixed my long hair over the green clothes and, putting some order in my room, realised that there was an envelope waiting for me over a small desk. I picked it up. It was a map of school, I was a green point on it, and it started to move, showing me the way to the Great Hall. Closing the door behind me, I started my walk, crossing the noisy halls, full of students. I realised not all of them wore the same colours.. some were green, some blue, yellow and I even found crimson ones. They gave me quizzical looks, surprised. Once in the Great Hall, I saw Dumbledore sitting at a long table, together with more Professors. Students sat in four long tables under their gazes. When I walked through the place I felt all eyes on me. There was a free sit between a serious woman and a strange man completely dressed in black. When I sat, he gave me such a cold gaze that I couldn't help feeling horribly bad. Dumbledore asked for silence, and silence came.

"Good morning, it's my pleasure to introduce you our new Muggle Studies Professor Anabella Galerna" He smiled at me, and all professors imitated him, except the one on my right. Students clapped and checked me while they started with breakfast, coming back to their conversations. After some minutes, and when I decided for a pair of toasts with butter and jam, I heard a voice speaking to me.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall" She was the woman on my left, and she was smiling kindly. "He's Flitwick, she's Trelawney, and those are Binn, Vector, Hagrid and.."

"Hagrid?" I said, recognising him as the man in London, the big one who had saved me together with the handsome one: "We already met" Minerva looked surprised, but didn't comment anything.

"And then, on your right.." We both looked at the man who was drinking a simple coffee. "He's Severus Snape" I smiled, but he didn't pay attention to me. When I saw his eyes, a deja vou feeling came to me. Those eyes.. where had I seen them before? They looked so familiar to me.. I gaped at him, but he just replied with a sharp nod. Minerva took a deep breath. "Ignore him.." She whispered, embarrassed when she saw me blushing. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that the man hated me. Professors were chatting, except we both. "You will meet the rest of staff soon.. this year Dumbledore wants to bring a new Defence Against Dark Arts professor, a very young one, in fact" She smiled again. "He was a Gryffindor, of course, and after five years since he left Hogwarts, he's returning.. he's of your age, more or less.. five years older than Potter, yes.. and Potter is seventeen.. they played quidditch together" She drank her tea , daydreaming for a while. "A Gryffindor finally gets his place in Hogwarts" I didn't dare to interrupt her while she was thinking, so I looked in the opposite direction, to the mysterious Professor.

"So.. which matter is yours? As a Professor, I mean.." I tried to begin a conversation, and he slowly moved his head to look at me. I saw his black eyes again, they were cold and deep, and I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Did I ask you to ask me?" His reply left me completely shocked.

"Well.. I'm just trying.."

"I know what are you trying.. you're trying to spoil my breakfast, but I would be happier if you put your muggle nose in your own business" He left the cup of coffee over the table with rudeness.

"Severus!" I heard McGonagall shouting at him, as he stood up and left the table. I couldn't describe how I felt.. angry, indeed.. but at the same time, I was unable to defend myself.. his voice was so deep and strong, his appearance so intimidating.. all I could do in that moment was staring at the toasts, trying to find out the meaning of his words. I felt Minerva's hand on my arm. "Dear, I suppose Dumbledore already warned you about some of us.. Snape has a dark past, but Albus trusts him.. don't expect a nice behaviour to you from him.. he has a problem with.. muggle blood.."

"What do you mean? He hates people like me?" I asked, astonished.

"Well.. lets say he's very.. difficult to treat.. he's the head of the Slytherin House, and he only treats some students from there well.. he hates Gryffindors, my House.." I saw a sharp expression in her face." But please, don't let him make you feel bad. You have to be strong in those difficult times, and well, you'll only be here two months, right?" She smiled, trying to comfort me.

"Yes, I guess you're right.." I went on eating my breakfast in silence, when something caught my attention. Two boys and a girl were staring at me since the moment I had arrived in the Great Hall. One of them wore glasses, his friend was a red head and the girl had a nice smile on her face. Obviously they were from last year, they were older than some of the small children sitting at their table. When I looked back at them, they started to chat, as if nothing happened, when they were caught.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Said McGonagall, reading my mind. "They belong to my house" She smiled proudly.

"Professor Galerna.. Professor Galerna!!" I wasn't used to my new name yet, so it took to me some time until I realised someone was talking to me. Dumbledore was holding a big envelope. "The schedule for your classes. You'll be in charge of the 7th year students only.. your first class with be with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Good luck"

"Thank you" I replied, feeling dizzy. My new two months life had started.


End file.
